


Más de ti.

by Wajibruja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ah y si Lucius es Luciana., Andromeda es entrometida pero divertida, Bellatrix con Charlie fue un plan de ultimo minuto, Charlie y los gemelos son lo mejor de los Weasley, Cissamione, Draco y Ginny es nuevo para mi tambien, Es mi primer fic Cissamione, F/F, Harry y Luna siempre me parecieron adorables, Hermione es tonta pero inteligente, Luciana es una perra, Narcissa Black es tan sexy, No hay formas dulces aqui, No se que tan explicita sere pero por si acaso, Ron es un idiota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wajibruja/pseuds/Wajibruja
Summary: Historia totalmente AU.Hermione necesitaba un trabajo para vivir en la gran ciudad como siempre soñó... Estuvo de suerte un día, no era el trabajo que esperaba ni en la ciudad que esperaba pero, a veces, los hilos del destino te llevan a donde necesitas.Y ella necesitaba conocer a Narcissa Black, o tal vez Narcissa necesitaba conocer a Hermione. ¿Quien sabe?(Soy realmente mala con los resúmenes, espero pasen y lean igual)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Luciana Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Más de ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE JK ROWLING. Solo los utilizo para mi diversión y la de algún otro. La historia si me pertenece, la saque de un día aburrido en mi cerebro durante la cuarentena.
> 
> Ahora si, la nota: Quería realmente escribir esto en ingles pero no creo tener el conocimiento suficiente para hacerlo, quizás en algún momento lo intente.. Así que empezaré con mi idioma natal y ver que sucede.
> 
> Soy mejor lector que escritor, por tanto lo siento si llegan a ver algún fallo, hago esto principalmente porque no hay suficiente Cissamione en el mundo.
> 
> Ahora si.. Pasen y disfruten.

Hermione era una chica de gustos simples, adoraba escribir, siempre fue su pasión pero no era fácil vivir de ello, mucho menos, en una ciudad tan demandante como lo es Nueva York.

Por eso ahora mismo trabajaba de noche en un bar, la paga no era la mejor pero las propinas si... Y eso ayudaba con las cuentas.

En el día seguía buscando un trabajo de horario completo pero las ofertas que conseguía eran por muy poca paga y más horas, resueltamente estaba mucho mejor con su trabajo nocturno. Aunque NY fue la ciudad de sus sueños estaba empezando a decepcionarse de ella, no era tan ideal como se podría pensar cuando no estás viviendo en ella, supongo que para algunos podría serlo si tienen la suerte de trabajar de lo que quieren… Así que estaba pensando seriamente en regresar a Australia con sus padres y ver qué hacer a partir de allí, fue inteligente de su parte guardar un respaldo por si las cosas no salían bien, así que técnicamente podría regresar cuando quisiera… lo único que lo impedía era su orgullo, no quería admitir ninguna falla.

Así que por ahora seguía recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con su carpeta repleta de currículums para intentarlo una vez más cuando choca fuertemente con alguien y su carpeta cae al suelo.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención—. Dice un poco desorientada, buscando su carpeta al darse cuenta que cayó de sus manos.

—Lo siento también, no prestaba mucha atención tampoco — responde una voz áspera con un acento encantador. —Creo que esto te pertenece.

Al levantar la mirada observa a un chico rubio, ojos azul intenso y una sonrisa cálida... _Definitivamente no es neoyorquino._

—Gracias, sí. — el chico observa curioso una de las hojas sueltas de su currículum.

—Interesante, eres escritora. — lo dice con afirmación y sin sarcasmo, como muchos suelen hacerlo en esta ciudad. — ¿Ya encontraste empleo o estás en busca de uno?

—En busca de uno, no es tan fácil como podría pensarse. — le respondo casual, podría sentirme avergonzada pero siento que él no está siendo despectivo al respecto.

—Entonces me parece que estás de suerte. Si todo lo que pone tu currículum es cierto, eres justo lo que estoy buscando desde hace… — observa su rolex platinado — Unos 20 minutos, tal vez. Solo haría falta saber si te interesaría a ti la propuesta ya que no está precisamente en esta ciudad pero... Soy un creyente de las casualidades. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Realmente estaba un poco en shock por la tenacidad e intensidad casual con la que hablaba este chico, además de estar proponiendo un trabajo de la nada, no sabía ni su nombre y hablaba de otra ciudad… _¿Me caí por un agujero de conejo? ¿O este chico era una especie de traficante?_

—Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre — logré decir tratando de salir de mi estupor.

—¡Cierto! Siento mi mala educación, no se lo digas a mi madre si la llegas a conocer — sacude su cabello nervioso y extiende su mano cortésmente — Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, un placer conocerla señorita… disculpa, no preste atención a esa parte en el papel.

—Granger, Hermione Granger. — le tendí la mano de vuelta — También es un placer, ahora, perdón por mi reacción estupefacta pero entre el choque y la propuesta repentina, te imaginarás.

Él sonríe.

—Es verdad, lo siento, mi prometida suele decir que soy muy intenso a veces. ¿Aceptarías el café? Y te explico más tranquila y detalladamente mi diatriba anterior…

—Está bien, hay un Starbucks a la vuelta de la esquina que suele estar tranquilo a estas horas. 

—¡Estupendo! Dirige el camino —hace un gesto muy cortés y exagerado, entiendo ahora que es inglés. Son de los pocos que conservan en estos días ese tipo de educación desmedida.

En silencio me preguntaba si haría bien en escuchar la propuesta de Draco, se supone que mis sueños los haría realidad aquí en Nueva York… pero _¿y si el destino me estaba haciendo una llamada?_

_Creo que no pierdo nada con escuchar._

Hermione se asiente a sí misma como para reafirmarse mientras Draco ríe por lo inusual de la chica… _Tal vez funcione para el trabajo._

  
  


••••

  
  


Llegaron al café, hicieron sus pedidos y se sentaron en una mesa en una esquina al fondo del lugar, estaba más tranquilo, había cerca solo dos personas con sus laptops y audífonos tecleando furiosamente, _probablemente escritores o programadores._

—Bien, Hermione… Sé que todo está resultando más que inusual, incluso para mí lo es. Mi familia es dueña de una cadena de publicaciones y otras empresas en Londres. No sé si has escuchado sobre ¿Daily prophet, Wizarding World Fashion, Informational Cauldron, Diagon Alley Quest? — creo que mi boca se abrió involuntariamente ante las menciones de las publicaciones más influyentes de todo Reino Unido. 

_Conecta el cerebro a tu boca, Hermione._

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué escritor en ciernes no lo conocería? Aunque dijiste.. ¿Tu familia? ¿Dijiste que te apellidabas Malfoy? El monopolio pertenece a la Familia Black, ¿no? Además solo una de las hermanas tiene una hija si mal no recuerdo, aunque realmente nunca presto atención a los tabloides y demás. — él sonríe amablemente ante mi divagación.

—Es por mi madre… Luciana Malfoy. Y mi otra madre es Narcissa Black, digamos que pelearon un poco sobre eso y ya notarás quién ganó. — ríe divertido.

_Narcissa, lindo nombre, realmente no recuerdo mucho sobre ella, creo que es la más recatada de las hermanas Black._

Ciertamente no mentía cuando dijo que no estaba al pendiente de esas cosas pero era de conocimiento público que Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black suelen ser un poco más escandalosas y difíciles de pasar por alto.

—Entiendo, sigo sin entender… ¿Qué propuesta quieres hacerme? Realmente no sabes cómo escribo ni me conoces de nada. — lo observo detenidamente.

—Lo sé, es más una oportunidad. Mi tía necesita una asistente, ella es un poco… exigente. — Arqueo una ceja interrogativa —Está bien, más que un poco. Pero creo que tienes la actitud adecuada para manejarla, solo necesitas sobrevivir un año como su asistente. Ella, como sabrás, es la editora en funciones de Wizarding World Fashion, aprenderás mucho, quizás no sea tu tema ideal para empezar pero entenderás todo lo que es llevar una publicación de esa magnitud desde dentro y después del año podrías obtener el trabajo que desees, dentro o fuera de nuestras publicaciones. — me mira expectante.

Era una oportunidad de oro, no había duda. Pero implicaba riesgos, más de uno.

—Si entiendes que no me das muchas garantías, implicaría irme de NY, no es que me sobre el dinero, podría no gustarle a tu tía con solo mirarme, si los rumores sobre su carácter son ciertos…

—Por el mudarte no hay problema, yo te ayudaría en conseguir un lugar accesible en Londres, incluso podría pagar tu alquiler yo mismo. Soy un hombre desesperado, Hermione. Y, digamos, que mi tía debe aceptar lo que sea que le proponga por un trato previo, no podría despedirte por capricho… pero te advierto, te pondrá a prueba. Incluso con las cosas más absurdas. Entiendo que es arriesgado y si no te sientes capacitada para soportar eso… — suspira — No podría obligarte pero piénsalo. No quiero aprovecharme pero sé que es una gran oportunidad para ti. Estaré unos días más en la ciudad, te dejare mis datos. — extiende una tarjeta con toda su información y se levanta mirando la hora. — Debo irme para llegar a una reunión, llámame sea cual sea tu respuesta. 

—Está bien, y gracias. Lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta lo antes posible. — él vuelve a sonreír cálidamente y tiende su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

—Eso espero, Granger. Un placer conocerte, sea cual sea tu respuesta.

Lo observa saliendo del local, no estaba segura pero era una buena propuesta, además de estar siendo plenamente advertida sobre lo que tendría que enfrentar. Draco parecía una persona transparente y muy amable. Realmente lo pensaría detenidamente, no a todos le caen ofertas de empleo del cielo o de un choque accidental (siendo específicos). 

••••

Esa noche trabajó como siempre, y a veces, el destino se implica de formas misteriosas para llevarnos a determinado rumbo… O, al menos, eso pensará Hermione más adelante.

—¡Hey, Herms! — saluda el barman quien también es el dueño del bar. — No es nada sencillo decirte esto pero solo puedes trabajar hasta esta última semana, no quería tener que recurrir a esto pero los números no están dando en cuanto a gastos y tengo que recortar personal. Lamentablemente eres la nueva, lo siento pero a menos que quieras trabajar solo en base a las propinas, no puedo ofrecerte una paga. Te daré recomendaciones si necesitas, eres muy buena empleada pero... — suspira.

—No te preocupes, Josh. Entiendo cómo es esto. Gracias por dejarme trabajar una última semana.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, sé que está ciudad es costosa, quizás tengas suerte y encuentres algo pronto, puedo ver si sé de algún otro bar que esté necesitando personal.

—Te lo agradezco. Me iré a cambiar para empezar.

_¿Y ahora, qué? Sin este ingreso estoy más que nunca entre la espada y la pared._

_Supongo que es aceptar la oferta de Draco o regresar a Australia._

_Será una noche larga…_

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que sea un poco lenta la trama y quizás un inicio corto pero cuando lo empecé surgió así, por lo cual dejé todo como originalmente lo tenia en vez de alargarlo.  
> Estoy abierta a recomendaciones, correcciones y sugerencias. 
> 
> Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.
> 
> Gracias, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
